


To Begin again

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Hux, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, One with the force Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Some times the only thing to do is leave it all behind. Kylo had done just that left it all behind, he had hurt the one that he loved and he couldn't have that so he left. Now here is years later wondering if that was even a good idea. Was coming to terms with the Force really worth what he left behind?Slight Spoilers to TLJ, please be weary if you haven't seen it yet.





	To Begin again

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but I feel this will brighten my mood any day. I hope y'all like. ^-^

The Supreme leader was dead, he had killed him. It would be better this way, Kylo was meant for greatness and the Supreme leader has just been getting in his way. Linking his mind to the scavenger girls. He had seen things that he would have never thought possible, and when the time had finally come she had chosen to go the other way. Kylo sighed that wasn’t something that he could be mad at now, that was how life seemed to go. But then when it had happened it had left him so angry, so angry that he lashed out at the first person that got in his way… That just so happened to be General Hux. He hadn’t done anything that would have normally made Kylo lash out but he did choking the general. He could feel the fear rolling off of him. The man had never feared him before and at the time it made Kylo happy later, later it would make him shutter in despair. Things escalated quickly and by the end of it all what was left of the rebels had gotten away and General Hux lie on the ground ribs cracked and bruises around his throat.  
That night as Kylo paced in their shared room he recalled everything that had happened that day. His mind kept wandering back to when he had raised his hand against Hux and hurt him. His own mate in his anger he had lashed out against his mate. Kylo closed his eyes trying his hardest to try to make what he was feeling go away but he couldn't. He had done something that should have never happened. Hux shouldn’t fear him and he shouldn’t have raised a hand against the man that he loved and cared for. Kylo let out a soft growl he truly was evil.  
With that in mind he departed their room leaving no note as to where he was going or what he was planing. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Kylo shook his head in frustration there was only one thing that he could do, he would have to leave. Hux could take care of himself and it would be better for his mate. He would find another mate and he would live a better life. He didn’t need a mate that would hurt him just because he couldn’t control his temper. No Kylo decided that if he couldn’t control it then he would need to find a way to do so and until he could he wouldn’t be around Hux he couldn’t risk hurting the one that he loved again.  
So Kylo took off he just disappeared, he was a good pilat. His father had made sure of that, guess it was some kind of Skywalker thing. He also made sure that the computers didn’t know where he was going either. He just dropped of the face of the earth. After all who needed a Sith Lord that couldn’t keep his temper under control. No one that’s who. Kylo found a small whole in the wall planet out in the middle of nowhere, Where no one knew who he was. Kylo liked that it was quiet. So quiet that he was able to reagan his connection to the force like never before, but in a scene cut himself off from it. He couldn’t feel anyone any more. There wasn’t anyone like him around. He was at peace in a way and as the years passed he thought less of controlling the world and just living one day at a time. At first Kylo began to fade and Ben began to take his place but before long he began to realize that he was neither one or the other no he was both. He was neither Sith or Jedi he was something in the middle.  
It was several months before Hux decided to go looking for Kylo. The night that he left he had returned to their quarters and watched his mate pace back and forth. He had went to shower and when he returned the man was no longer waiting for him in their room. Over the next several days he wandered the halls of their ship trying to figure out what to do from there. He was the highest in command left in a sense. Kylo was gone and the Supreme leader was dead what was the First Order to do. It was also at this time that Hux went to the medical staff for the pain in his side hadn’t let up and he found out that he was pregnant. It had come as quite a shock that he was even with child as Hux’s own father had made it his priority to make sure that Hux couldn’t have children. Months of trying to keep the First Order form crumbling and wishing and calling out for his mate left Hux tired and strained so much so that one night he just left. He took a pod and left the First Order in search of his mate. He couldn’t do it anymore, he had to find his mate and make him come home. What Hux didn’t realize was that Kylo had gone to so many extreems to not be found and so Hux found himself still looking for his mate several years later finding himself growing desperate he reached out to the only person that he could think of helping him him find his mate. Hux prayed that her want for grandchildren would oversee the death and destruction that he had caused.  
The First Order had fallen and the resistance was on the rise once again, he was no good to either. No he had a little girl to think of and she needed her father. Hux would swallow his pride if General Organa could tell him where his love, his mate was located at. So here he was approaching the one place that was known to have the Rebel spies. Hux closed his eyes and swallowed clutching his daughter's hand. He was doing this for her not him, he reminded himself.  
Hux had surrendered without much issue but the moment that one of the rebels took his child he screamed and began to struggle. He watched as his little girl was pulled from him and the lights go on and darkness take over. When he awoke he was alone in a cell. Tears filled his eyes as he screamed out for his child trying the best not to panic but knowing that he was failing. He didn’t know how long he screamed and cried before the door of his cell was opened and his little girl came running back into his arms. In the doorway was General Leia, she was smiling softly.  
“General Hux, I was surprised to see you here.”  
Hux looks down at his daughter kissing the top of her head, “It’s just Hux now or Armitage. I’m not a General anymore.”  
Leia nodded her head, “You have a very beautiful little girl. What’s her name Armitage.”  
Hux takes a deep breath, “Ophelia, she’s Bens. That’s, that’s why I came.”  
Leia nods her head and comes into the cell and sits down next to Hux on the small bed, “I know. He isn’t here Armitage.”  
Hux screws his eyes closed, “I can’t do this by myself. She doesn’t speak, never once spoken a word but she can move things with her hands like Ben,” tears start to pool and slip down his face, “I don’t know what to do I can’t do this anymore I need him.”  
Leia is gentle as she moves gathering Hux in her arms, “It’s okay. We will find him. Breath. You are part of the family and I am not going to let you hurt anymore. I also think that means you can call me Leia.”  
Hux nods his head and curls in her arms. His mother had died during childbirth and his father hadn’t been that great of a parent. He didn’t know anything about raising a child as it would seem. He was trying, but look at his child she didn’t speak and he didn't know what else he could do. So here he was praying that Leia would find his mate and bring him home to him.  
It took several weeks before Leia was able to contact Ben and when she did she was surprised by what she found. His mind, which was once confused and full of pain sat in soft calmness. As she reached out to him she pushed images of Hux to the front of her mind. When he had settled with them he had started to slow down and because of that his body began to realize that it was in need of his mate. He was dying.  
Leia didn’t know if she reached her son or not but she hoped that she did. It was several months more before Ben Solo walked through her door looking lost and confused. She took in the sight of her son, he had longer hair but it was neat and kept groomed. His eyes were soft but sad at the same time he held no weapon but Leia was sure that if he wanted to hurt someone he could.  
“Mom,” he said softly, “Armitage is he… is he here?”  
Leia rushed over to him pulling him into a hug, “Yes, my boy he is. Oh I am so glad to see you. He will be as well.”  
Ben pulls back, “Are you holding him against his will?”  
Leia frowns, “No Ben we aren’t holding him. He came here looking for you. He…” she stopped realizing that Ben didn’t know about his own child. Hux would have to be the one to tell him about her.  
Ben nods his head pulling back, “Can I see him… Mom I need to talk to Armitage. There is so much that I need to apologize for.”  
Leia smiles, “Yes dear,” then she pulls away and guides him to the room that Hux is staying in. Ophelia isn’t at home with him. Leia had seen the little girl with Rey so the two could have some alone time. She wondered if Rey had planed that knowing that she was still connected to Ben.  
Ben was quiet as he pushed the door to Hux’s living quarters open. He hoped that his mate wouldn’t be to angry with him. Though he would understand if he was. The thing he didn’t quite understand was why his mother had reached out to him and brought him here with the feeling that Hux was dying. He understood when he laid eyes on his mate.  
Hux was sitting or maybe lounging on his bed, his skin far more pale than what would be considered normal. He didn't even shift to look and see who was there. Ben took a deep breath before walking over to him.  
“Armitage,” he says softly.  
Hux turns his head this time, eyes shine bright as in shed tears pool, “Kylo or I suppose it's Ben now.”  
Ben frowns and brushes his fingers against his mates cheek, “You can call me whatever you want Armitage.”  
Hux shivers and presses his face into Ben's fingers. It feels so good, to feel and smell his mate. “You came, are… are you going to stay?”  
Hux’s voice is soft and scared, Ben understands. He left, left his mate all alone in the world, and this world was very cruel.  
“Yeah, I'll stay. I'll go wherever you want me to go. I'm so sorry Armitage. I love you. I didn't want this to happen to you.”  
Hux nods before pulling the blanket back, “please Ben, I want you to hold me. I feel so cold.”  
Ben does as asked and crawls into the bed behind Hux wrapping his arms around him. He brushes his lips over the back of his head and holds on tight. Hux just curls into the touch.  
“Why did you leave.”  
Ben takes a deep breath and presses his chin to the top of Hux’s head, “I hurt you. Out of misguided anger I used the force against you. You are my mate. I should never lash out at you. But I did twice in one day. Caused you more pain than you deserved and fear. You wreaked of it, and I can't blame you. Your mate shouldn't do those things.”  
Ben took another breath to calm himself down, “how could I be a proper leader when the one that I love and the one that is supposed to love me looks at me with such disdain. I left to find answers and I found them. I had hoped that you would find another mate and move on without me. Armitage, why didn't you find another mate?”  
Hux shifts uncomfortably, “I found out I was pregnant.”  
His voice is quiet when he says it and Ben has to strain to hear the words leave his mouth. When the reach their target Ben is silent and still. Hux shouldn't be able to get pregnant, “we have a child.”  
Hux can't help but start crying now, “yes her name is Ophelia. She doesn't speak, please Ben I don't know what to do.”  
Ben hums softly and presses a kiss to the top of his head before turning him around in his lap, “it's okay we’ll figure it out together.”  
Ben kisses, actually kisses Hux this time. Pressing his lips softly to his mates, he wraps his arms around him and then pulls them down so that Hux is laying against his chest.  
“I don't know how to be a parent Armitage, but I will do everything in my power to be the best of one for out daughter if you will let me.”  
Hux sniffles, “just don't leave us again.”  
Ben nods his head, “I won't.”  
It took several more weeks before Hux was well enough to leave his bed again. In that time Ben spent helping his mother with things or just wondering around the place that the resistance now called home. The First order was falling and so he wasn’t of much use to them. He watched in slight glee as his child played and practiced with Rey but said nothing and never intervened. He was one with the force yes and now how could feel his own child but that didn’t mean that he used it anymore. He didn’t train like he use to. He could use the force still of course and Leia didn’t push it.  
As time went by Ben found himself in his mothers office watching her write yet another speech, it kinda felt like old times. He as a child would spend so much time watching his mother work wishing that she would pay a little attention to him. This time though when he spoke she listened, gave him her undivided attention.  
“Mother I am not sure if I am ready to be a parent. Not that I have all that much of a choices. But I wasn’t supposed to have children. I can’t… I don’t know how to raise them.”  
Leia frowns, “I don’t suppose that you haven’t had the best role models in that aspect but I fear that you are mistaken. You are going to make a wonderful parent.”  
Ben shakes his head, “You don’t understand, when we first got together I was angry that my mate couldn’t have children. That his own father had made sure of that. Then as the months went on I was happy. The force hadn’t wronged me it had protected me, given me a gift. A mate that couldn’t have children. I would never have to cause them harm.”  
Leia nodded her head, “Yet here you are with a bouncy little girl who hasn’t spoken a word. But I know you can coax out her voice.”  
Ben smiled wistfully, “She is bouncy, nothing like me as a child.”  
“No not like you, you were full of anger and pain. I and your father paid you very little attention though I know now that we should have given you more of that. Paid you more love. Shown you what it would be like to have a real family and then just shipped you off to you uncle. But look at you now. No more anger.”  
Ben sighs softly, “That took me years of meditation after I killed the supreme leader to get to this kind of calm that I am at now.”  
Leia smiles, “Yes I see that. But you have developed become more than your father or I could have ever expected. You are a man, made of your own pain and sacrifice and you will make a wonderful father.”  
Ben huffs and flushes ever so slightly, “I am glad that I have your approval.”  
Leia smiles, “I believe that you will always have my approval in a way. I am very proud of your choice in mate. He is a bright young man. A little misguided but, he is very in love with you.”  
Ben can’t help the full out smile that comes across his face in splits in two, “Yes very eager to please and so bright, Mom he is so bright.”  
Hux’s breath caught as he slid down the wall outside Leia’s office. He wasn’t sure what he thought he was going to hear but this hadn’t been it. He stiffened ever so slightly as several people walked past him. Hux took a deep breath and tried to stand up and walk away. He had come to talk to Leia about the way that Ben had been acting, he supposes he has his answer now. Ben doesn’t want to be a father, well he doesn’t know how to be a father.  
Hux doesn’t realize that he has stood at Leia’s door for to long his back turned towards the hall until arms wrap around him and lips press to the side of his neck. Hux’s arches into the contact and whimpers ever so slightly. He knew now wasn’t the time or the place to have a display of lust but he hadn’t felt his mate’s touch like this for so long.  
“Armitage.”  
Hux tenses ever so slightly, “Ben.”  
“How long have you been standing there love. You feel shell shocked.”  
Hux hums, “I think you’ll be a good dad too.”  
Ben smiles a predatory smile and kisses the back of his neck before pulling back and walking around Hux so that he can kiss him properly. It’s sweet and not rushed, which Hux wants to it to be. But no matter how hard he tries to deepen the kiss Ben keeps it soft and sweet. When Ben finally pulls back and smiles at him a soft smile Hux’s knees give out and Ben catches him with great ease.  
“I am glad that you think that. Now why my love were you snooping.”  
Hux huffs and flushes ever so slightly, “I wasn’t meaning to… I just, it happened please don’t be mad at me.”  
Ben’s laugh is soft and full of love, “I’m not mad at you.”  
Hux sighs in relief, “Please take me away. Deflower me again?”  
Ben coughs ever so slightly and Hux swallows a squeak as Leia snickers, “I think that is a lovely idea. I’ll watch Ophelia for the evening. Yes dear deflower your husband and mate.”  
Ben huffs a soft laugh, “Mother, I can’t deflower my husband, that’s been long done. He isn’t a virgin anymore Ophelia is a product of that.”  
Leia just smirks and with mirth on her tongue, “Yes I am sure he isn’t but I am also sure that he is as tight as one by now, three years correct Armitage.”  
Hux actually squealed this time as his face burned in shame and humliuation, he couldn’t believe that this was happening. He could feel the heat rising on his face as he buried it into Bens chest trying to shut out the world. He wondered if Ben would get angry and lash out like he would have in the past. In the past he would have hated it, but now, now he wished he would strike back. To make the pain go away.  
As if able to hear him Ben ran his fingers down his back and head kissing the top of it and a soft voice sounded in his head, ‘Breath she doesn’t mean you any harm love. It’s okay. I love you, breath dear.’  
Hux took in shuddering breaths as the sounds of the outside world came and went leaving him feeling fuzzy and tried. When he pulled back again he was in their room. Ben had said a few words to his mother and then carried his embarrassed husband back to his room. Hux took another deep breath.  
“She isn’t wrong you know…” he looks down and pink ting his cheeks again he is starting to think that this will become a permanent thing, “I haven’t had sex with another since… since you left. I haven’t even…” Hux makes vage hand motions in front and behind him.  
Ben just raises an eyebrow and Hux huffs, “Don’t make me say it out loud.”  
“Say what out loud love?”  
Hux huffs, “I haven’t masterbated in three years,” he all be screams and once it’s out his face is cherry red and there is a hand over his mouth. Ben chuckles softly.  
“Whatever I was expecting, that wasn’t it.”  
Hux squires his shoulders and turns away, “I didn’t want you to think I was with another. I wasn’t of course. I wanted you to come back to me the way you left me. Of course that didn’t go as planned. I had to come find you, and I’m okay with that now. You had to leave. I understand what happened. I don’t blame you I don’t know what i would have done if you have hurt me again…”  
Ben wraps his arms back around Hux and kisses his shoulder, “do you want me to deflower you again?”  
Hux is quick to turn around wrapping himself around Ben like a octopus. He kisses Ben with as much passion as he can. “Yes want to feel you in me again. I haven’t been in heat for so long. Ben I need this, I need you. Please.”  
Ben was quick to walk them to the bed removing Hux’s clothing as he went, buttons removed gracefully and swiftly. Once they had made it to the bed Hux was completely naked. Ben sighed softly breathing deeply before removing his own clothing. Hux’s breath hitched as he reached out and slid his fingers up Ben’s chest. There were scars and dimples, soft moles and beauty marks. Hux stairs he had forgotten how hung his husband was an how amazing his body was. He in comparison was nothing.  
‘Wrong, you are so beautiful. My beautiful little bird.’  
Hux gasps as Bens mouth wraps around one of his nipples, “Ben… Oh I have missed this.”  
‘Did you grow breasts grow while you were pregnant, full of milk?”  
Hux flushes, “Yes,” he squirms, “They grew heavy I was so happy that they went away after a half a year after she was born.”  
‘Would have loved to seen you so full and round.’  
Hux huffs and whimpers as Ben blows cool air over his hardened nipples before trailing kisses down his abdomen before pulling Hux’s cock into his mouth. He sucks softly while his fingers guide around his mates entrance. He brushes against the puckered hole and watches Hux jolt forward. He can feel the slick starting to gather there, a tell tell sign that his mate is aroused. Once he is wet enough Ben pushes a finger in. Soon one finger becomes two and then three stretching his mate so that he can take his girth. He knows that he is big and he doesn’t want to cause him any unnecessary pain.  
“I can take it, Please Kylo… Please fuck me.”  
Ben looks up at his mate through his long lashes and smiles around Hux’s cock in his mouth, ‘Patience my love. All in good time. I promise I will enter you.’  
“Kylo please,” Hux all but screams.  
Ben growls and Hux whimpers as Ben drops Hux’s cock from his mouth. He comes up and gives Hux a biting kiss as he thrusts in without any notice. Hux screams out into the kiss and drags his nails down Ben’s back. Ben hisses but it only drives him to pull back and thrust back in sharply hitting Hux’s prostate each and every time. All Hux can do is lie there and meow in ecstasy legs wrapping around him as best as he can. It doesn’t take long before both of them are pushed over the edge and coming eachothers name on their lips.  
Ben shuffles off of Hux watching his cum leak out of him in a odd sort of fascination. Hux lies there and tries to squeeze his ass together trying to keep as much of it in him as possible. He knows that it is futile and that it won't matter soon, but he tries.  
“My love, you know that I will fill you up again as soon as I can. My love.”  
Hux laughs softly and relaxes,”Promise.”  
Ben smiles, “Promise.”  
When Ben recovers they have sex several more times. Each time Hux begs him to enter him sooner and sooner calling out his former name as if he can’t recall that moments ago he was using his given name. It doesn’t bother Ben at all for he is both Ben and Kylo and therefore should be addressed as such. Though he does wonder if Hux has realized that he is doing such.  
After their last bount of sex Ben shift carrying them to the bathroom swiftly to get them cleaned up. While Hux sokes in the bath Ben cleans up the bed and preps it for actual sleeping. It has been a long day and now the only thing that he can think of is sleeping with his arms wrapped tightly around his mates body.  
As the days turns to weeks Ben begins to take notice in a change in his mates body. They still have sex every now and then but less so with Ophelia sleeping in the same quarders. Hux has a terrible time being quiet and Ben doesn’t want to scar her quite like he was at her age.  
One day when they are sitting eating breakfast with his mother, Rey, Finn and Poe, Ophelia surprised them all. She pointed towards Hux’s stomach and with a huge grin squealed, “Baby!”  
Hux who was eating spat out what he was eating and started coughing while Ben blinked. Leia looked over at Ophelia and smiled.  
“My dear, what are you going on about.”  
Ophelia just giggled and pointed towards Hux’s tummy and squealed, “Baby. Baby.”  
Ben turned in his seat and placed his hand over Hux’s stomach before closing his eyes and breathing deeply clearing out all other thoughts. Then he feels it a presence but not just one no there are two. Ben smiles, “Twins.”  
Hux can feel his face heat with embarrassment as he stands pushing away from the table all but knocking over the chair as he rushes out of the room.  
Ben blinks and watches him leave a frown on his face, “Did I do something wrong?”  
Ophelia just squeels more in delight, “Baby, Baby. Family.”  
Ben brushes his fingers over and through her hair, “Yes Ophelia. Babies. You are going to be a big sister.”  
Leia smiles, “Well that was unexpected. I’ll watch Ophelia. Ben why don’t you go talk to Armitage, I am sure that he is going to need you.”  
Ben nods his head and stands he turns to leave then turns back around, “What if he doesn’t want them?”  
Rey finally chips in, “Im sure he is just upset because the first words out of Ophelia’s mouth was baby and not mommy. And you haven’t used the force in a while. I am pretty sure that shocked him too.”  
Ben blinks, “I talk to him through the force all the time.”  
Finn frowns, “He’ll want the babies. How can he now. I know that I could have kids I would want them…”  
Poe brushes his fingers against Finn’s back, “Hey it’s okay. Finding out you are pregnant again cause your mute daughter just announced it to the whole world is going to be a little hard for some to take. And then finding out it’s not just one it’s two cause your husband is very, very force sensitive… Well that’s got to be a shock. I mean it would be a bit painful to find out i am the only one that isn’t force sensitive in the whole family.”  
Ben frown deepened, “But Armitage is force sensitive. That was why the supreme leader kept him on such a short leash. In fact most low level storm troopers are force sensitive Finn included.”  
Leia blinks, “Finn and Armitage are force sensitive?”  
Ben blinks, “Yes. The Supreme leader would take force sensitive children and make them his slaves. That’s why Finn was drawn to Rey and then later on Poe.”  
Poe blinks, “Now you are telling me that I am force sensitive?”  
Ben nods his head, “I thought you all knew that. I could tell the second I landed on this planet. So many in such a small place, it’s hard not to notice. Rey’s powers are a little stronger than everyones else but you all have them. Finn’s are more geared towards healing. He has a calming effect on people. Poe’s are like Rey’s but underdeveloped. Armitage’s are also like Finn’s. Can’t really move things or make stuff happen but can calm people or rally depending on what one is trying to do.”  
Rey looked down at her hand’s, “No we didn’t. I just thought I was connected due to friendship.”  
Ben hums, “You are but the force is also connecting you to each other. I’m sorry I would have said something sooner had I realized you didn’t know.”  
Leia nodded her head, “It’s alright. Go find Armitage and talk to him. He needs you now.”  
Ophelia smile turns to a frown, “Babies be okay?”  
Ben nods his head, “And Mommy too. When you see him latter you have to say Mommy really loudly kay.”  
Ophelia nods her head, “Kay.”  
Ben then turns and runs off to find Hux. He clears his head and searches for his mate and their unborn children. He finds them outside in the garden sitting under a tree crying and shaking. Ben rushes off to them knowing that there has to be more than Ophelia speaking that is bothering his mate.  
When Ben gets to Hux he is quiet as he sits down next to him, “Armitage.”  
Ben’s voice is soft and Hux sniffles turning away from him, “Go away Ben.”  
“You don’t want the babies do you.”  
Hux huffs, “this isn’t you going away.”  
Ben smiles, “I know. Love talk to me, what is wrong.”  
“Two more children Ben, I can’t ever raise the one I already have and now I am going to have two more. I can’t do this.”  
Ben brushes his fingers over Hux’s stomach, “Yes you can. You are a good mother. Just cause you don’t think it doesn’t mean that it isn’t true. I watch you every day with our child and I know. I know that you are teaching her how to be the best. She loves you and you know she loves you even if she doesn’t say it. Armitage you are the best mother that our child, our children could ever have. You are so strong and driven. Oh love you aren’t going to mess this up. I can promise you that.”  
Hux squeezes his eyes shut before moving over and into Ben’s loving arms, “You are a good dad too ya know, and more importantly you are a good mate. You came back. I just don’t want them, any of them to turn out like me.”  
“I would think that you would be more worried they would turn out to much like me. I would love to see little red headed babies running around.”  
Hux huffs, “no if they are like you then they will be safe and strong. Not weak like me.”  
“Well I don’t see anyone weak so I guess they’ll be just fine.”  
After that Hux was much more calmer and relaxed. He was happier and when he rejoined the others he began crying tears of joy as Ophelia giggled his name. It was strange hearing his child speak let alone giggle, but it was a warm welcome.  
Several weeks passed before Leia approached Ben. He was sitting with Ophelia showing her how to use the force by lifting several pebbles and rolling around like juggling balls. Leia smiled softly and watched them for a good few minutes before she went over.  
“Ophelia, can I have a moment of your daddies time.”  
Ophelia nodded her head, “Okay Nana.”  
Ophelia’s speech had come a long way in several days and she was talking quite well now. She got up and walked away letting the pebbles fall to the the ground. Leia sits down next to her son.  
“She is learning quite well.”  
Ben hums, “I’m not surprised she has the skywalker blood. All of them will.”  
“I think it’s time for you to leave. To become the Master that we both know that you are. Ben you are a master and there are so many more out there that are lost that need someone to teach them.”  
Ben shakes his head, “I am no master Mom. Just Ben. Only Ben.”  
Leia huffs out a laugh, “Wrong. You are a Master. Look at yourself Ben. You rose above it all. You did it, you aren’t a good person but you aren’t a bad person. You see the force differently than everyone else. My boy you have changed so much.”  
Ben sighs but after awhile concedes to his mother's wishes. She is right it was time, time to step up to his destiny. So with that in mind he departed from his mate and daughter again. Of course it didn’t quite go the way that anyone hoped it would. It consisted of a lot of screaming and shouting on Hux’s part. And to everyone's surprise well most everyone Ben standing and taking it as his mate smacked and screamed at him. He let him run his course, tired himself out before he brushed a kiss to against his forehead.  
“I’m not abandoning you. I’ll be back before the girls are born. Armitage, we need a safe place for them to grow up. I have to find that.”  
Hux sniffles and whimpers grasping on his mates tunic, “I can’t do this alone Ben. Please…”  
Ben smiles, “I know and you won't have to. Mum will be here for you and when I find us a new home she is going to bring you there. But,” he presses his hand to Hux’s stomach, “It isn’t safe for you to come with me like this. Love I need you to be safe. And I know you will be safe here. Rey, Finn, Poe and Mum will take care of you and Ophelia.”  
Hux took another deep breath, “You aren’t out of the dog house for this, I hope you know that.”  
Ben can’t help the smirk that reaches his lips, “Oh love I’m always in the dog house. Don’t worry I’m used to it. Just promise you will practice. If you are lonely reach out I can feel, always feel you.”  
Hux nodded his head before stepping back and taking Ophelia’s hand. Ben reached down and brushed his fingers through her hair, “Take care of Mommy for me won't you.”  
Ophelia huffs, “No one is getting through to Mommy. I will make sure of it.”  
Ben smiles and kisses her forehead as well, “Good girl.”  
Ben takes a solo ship and flies away into the night. It takes several months before he contacts his mother with coordinates of a planet that he has found suitable for what they will need. Along the way he also goes to a crystal cavern and creates a new saber. When he is done making it he is surprised to find that it is Silver and not Purple like he would have assumed it would have been.  
When the others arrive the planet that he Ben has picked out they are surprised to see that Ben had already taken up making places for them all to live. Little huts litter the ground all around them and there aren’t that many living soles around just a few birds and some animals and, Hux notes a few children tossing stones up in into the air with their minds. Ben is sitting on a rock watching them when Hux hobbles off the Millennium falcon. He huffs in slight annoyance but doesn’t say anything as he makes his way towards his mate.  
“Why do we have more children?”  
Ben turns his head lifting Hux ever so slightly and pulling him towards him, “They are force users like you and me and I kinda picked them up along the way. Sorry.”  
He presses his lips the Hux’s forehead.  
Hux hums at the feel of his mate and sighs softly, “Oh I’m sure we will manage. Please tell me that Rey and the others are staying. In a couple of weeks I won't be of much help.”  
Ben laughs softly and places a hand on his mates belly, “My beautiful babies. It is time for peace.”  
As it turns out Finn and Poe do decide to stay while Rey trucks off around the galaxy looking for more children that were also force sensitive. Ben didn’t teach the children to be like the Jedi and he didn’t teach them to be like the Sith either. No he taught them peace serenity, to be themselves to accept who they are. Ben wasn’t surprised when the twins were born that they had beautiful red curls, much to Hux’s dismay. A family of five and ever growing as Ben now realized that the Force was always with him and the force knew when it was time for him to become what he was always meant to be. As he watched the little ones train their minds he smiles knowing that he and Hux were part of a greater picture and the world would be ready now. Now that there was someone out there that would guide the children of the future not control them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you like it, this is a fixer of sorts. In this story line Ophelia will grow up and wield a Gold saber for she becomes stronger than her father and takes his place once he dies which will be a long time coming but shortly after Hux dies. They have several more children, as i feel that the Force would gift them with as many children as Hux could bare and that seems to be a lot in my mind. Big family. In a way they do bring balance to the force. Diem and Embry are the twin girls at the end and they become wielders of yellow sabers. Taught to protect the young and keep anything from harming those that they hold dear. They are inseparable and because of that their power is connected. Finn and Poe also have a child a boy who ends up with Grecia, Hux and Ben’s fourth daughter who is more like her father and doesn’t wield a saber. Though Poe and Finn’s son Ryker does as he wields a Blue saber like most of the force users that Ben and Rey teach. They don’t call themselves Jedi but most of the world looks at them like they are. Their only goal is to bring peace to the children who know not of what they are and what they possess.  
> Anyways thanks for reading. If interested where I got the colors for their sabers from the link below shall be of some help. LIke always like and comment, it means a lot.  
> http://origamiyoda.com/submission/star-wars-all-lightsaber-colors-and-meanings/


End file.
